


Caught in a Web

by Octothrope_6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octothrope_6/pseuds/Octothrope_6
Summary: This is inspired by @/santa.ana.winds on TikTok. (I asked) Go check out her artwork it’s amazing!Anyways this is a Spiderman Au Iwaoi fic because why not.Crime is everywhere, and a tired college student (that may or may not have been bitten by a radioactive spider) decides to do something about it. The only problem, (there are many problems) the other hero in town.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1: Oh to Be Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the first chapter! I will be trying to make these a little bit longer as this isn’t going to be very long of a story.

“Hey! What are you doing? Hurry up!” I hear a man shout.

I’m currently sitting on the roof of a cannery at the harbor, looking down at a group of men scurrying around. I’ve been watching this group for a couple weeks. From your average person’s perspective, they would’ve just seemed like normal workers. However, they really are a small branch of a mob that recently got big in the drug world. They’re making a shipment to the United States, which means I only have today to stop them. 

It took way too much planning to get to this point, so if I royally fuck this up I’m probably going to scream.

“How many more boxes do we have?” I hear one of the men below ask.

“There are like 5 right in front of you, can’t you count?” His response comes in a snappy tone.

I like that guy. Note to self: don’t break the bald guy’s nose.

“Why you-!” The first man says.

“Oi! Cut it out! I have shit to do after this!” The ‘leader’ shouts at the two.

I sigh when I realize that I have to move on with the plan, so when the two men turn with boxes in hand, I use my webs to snatch one onto the roof. 

Did I mention that I have the ability to shoot webs? I don't know, being able to turn into Godzilla is much cooler. But alas, I can climb walls and suddenly know how to use my knowledge from my high-school chem class to make a weird substance. Said substance is used to slingshot myself around like a fucking weirdo.

“Oi Boss! There’s a box missing!” One of the men from before says as I predicted. 

“What happened to it?” Their boss demands.

“It was here when we left but now it’s gone,” the man replies.

Their boss pulls out a gun from his waist and waves it around threateningly.

“Which one of you assholes took it?!” He shouts.

Just as he points his gun at some random person in the group, decide to step in. I pull the gun from his hands with a web and hop down the building. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Some dude asks, already swinging his fist.

I easily dodge, as the man was rather heavy-set and had a slow punch, and return a solid punch right to his face. I hear a crack. That wasn’t the bald guy was it?

I check, no it wasn’t.

The rest of them go down rather easily, whoever is in charge of this mob seriously needs better henchmen. Seriously, this was just pitiful. I tie them up and stick them to the wall, then I leave an anonymous tip for the police.

“Wow~ I didn’t even need to lift a finger this time!” An all too familiar coo sounds from above.

I look up to see a very tall teal blob standing on top of the cannery. Not this bitch again.

“You stalking me or something?” I ask in a huff.

He lets out a playful gasp, “I am simply trying to make the world a better place.”

“Yeah well, whatever you’re doing is fucking creepy,” I reply, making my way up the building before the police get here.

“Don’t lie, I know you enjoy my presence,” he says cockily.

The lengths I’d take to find this man’s fucking audacity.

“You being here makes my life 10 times less interesting,” I deadpan, “Goodbye.”

With that, I shoot a web off into the distance (hoping it actually hit something) and swing away. Of course, it’s not THAT easy to get rid of this guy. He swings after me, and continues until we make it a good way into the city.

“Awww c’mon Hoodie-chan. Don’t be so mean,” he says in his sickly sweet voice.

“I told you not to call me that,” I stop on the side of a building to shoot him a glare.

“Then what do I call you?” He asks.

“My name is- HEY!” I almost tell this creep my name, but I catch myself.

“Gotcha,” Mr. I-wear-teal-spandex-in-the-middle-of-winter-because-i-want-all-of-Japan-  
to-see-my-ass (yes that was necessary) giggles.

I make an angry noise and just leave. 

I hate that guy. He shows up at the end of everything and takes all the credit, not to mention that he has a shit personality and an ego like no other. Honestly, it’s a surprise that anyone likes him, yet he has a whole fan base. People even write fanfiction about him. Who the fuck spends hours on end writing fanfiction about people? What sucks even more is that he has this weird ass name given to him from his fans. They call him the Grand King or something. It makes no sense but whatever. At least my fan-given nickname makes sense—Spiderman. People these days really need to read the room.

Anyways, I climb into the window of my apartment, praying to all that is holy that I don’t wake up my roommate. He would be pissed off at me, which is awful because he’s a really chill guy. The only time I’ve seen him freak out is when he first started hanging out with the person he won’t shut up about. 

I close the window and peel off my... costume? There’s no other word to describe it and make it not sound cheesy. Then, I grab my towel and make my way to the bathroom so I can rid myself of the smell of dead fish.

Oh to be Godzilla...


	2. Damn My Sleep Schedule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to give y’all a part 2 because the first chapter was so short, stay tuned for part 3 :)

Beep! Beep! Beep!

The sound of my alarm clock rings through my room. It’s too early for this shit.

I roll over and press the alarm button. It’s a Friday morning and I have class soon. It sucks that the only lecture I have on Friday is at an ungodly hour. Who wants to wake up at 7 o’clock just to listen to some old dude talk about space theory? Apparently I do. Maybe going to school for Aerospace engineering was a bad idea.

After a minute of contemplating my life choices, I get up and get dressed. It’s nothing too complicated, just joggers and a sweatshirt—a Godzilla sweatshirt if anyone was wondering. Upon stepping out of my room, I almost run right into my roommate.

“Mornin’ Iwaizumi,” he greets tiredly.

He’s tired as usual, but he’s completely dressed which is odd for him.

“Morning Mattsun, are you going to see him again?” I ask, he knows who I’m talking about, so I don’t even need to say names.

“Yeah, you have a lecture?” He asks and I nod.

And with that, we return to our days. I walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. I’m running a little bit late, breakfast will have to wait (Don’t skip breakfast, I’m just dumb). The rest of the process of leaving was rather quick; I just put my shoes on, grabbed my bag, and left. On the way though, I stopped and got myself some coffee. It’s not healthy, but I only drink it on days that I need it. Unlike the caffeine addicts that are the rest of the student body, I am not planning on spending all of the money I make from my part-time job on coffee. 

Once I make it to the lecture hall, I sit as far away from these nerds as possible. For some reason, all of the people that attend this lecture are weird or annoying. Some are more bothersome than others. There’s this one guy that’s the—oh there he is.

“Oikawa come sit with me!” I hear one of the many girls that were in this lecture for the person she’s whining to call from the back of the room.

I look at the door and see my least favorite person in the world, Oikawa Tooru—a tall guy with a thin yet athletic build, he also has bright brown eyes that light up when he’s talking, and with fluffy brown hair that he obviously takes time to style (That sounded really creepy). He’s your average self-centered pretty-boy, and he always has a crowd following him. What makes it worse is that he’s convinced that everyone loves him. That’s honestly my least favorite type of person, a person that uses their looks to gain popularity. It sucks because he’s going into a similar profession as me, so he is in a couple other classes as me.

If only I could drop out of college and be Godzilla.

Keychains clinking breaks me from my train of thought. I look over and see Oikawa next to me. Oh hell no, anyone but him.

“You’re Iwaizumi right?” He asks, flashing me his signature smile.

“What’s it to you?” I huff a response, looking at my phone and hoping he’d kindly fuck off.

“You always sit here alone, I thought I’d grace you with my presence,” he says smugly.

If he jumped off of his ego, he’d end up floating in space. 

I snorted at that, “If I hadn’t approached you yet, there’s a reason.”

“Well that’s rude, I’ll have you know that anyone would be ecstatic if I sat with them willingly,” Oikawa gasps.

“I really don’t care, I’m just here for the lecture,” I mumble.

“Wait, you like space theory too?” He asks, seemingly forgetting his anger.

“Why else would I be here?” I ask him, yawning. (Damn my sleep schedule.)

“I don’t know you could be here for tons of reasons,” Oikawa says, “Aren’t you in my Astrophysics class?” 

I just want this conversation to end.

“Yes,” I reply simply.

“I thought so,” he hums.

This bitch-

Just as I’m about to tell him off for asking questions he knew the answers to, the professor walks in. This is going to be a long lecture…

After the lecture, I walk as fast as possible out of the room. I’m not going to let that twink with well manicured hands stop me from enjoying my day. (Yes, pointing out his hands was important.) I walk out of the main entrance of the building only to see that it’s snowing. I stand there for a second, looking at the sky, when I feel a tug at my sleeve.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” I look down to see a girl holding onto my sleeve.

I’m sorry, what? Who is this? Why is she touching me? This counts as assault right?

“I guess so,” I reply, pulling my arm away.

She seems embarrassed from the gesture.

“Oh! I’m sorry that must’ve been weird. I’m Aoki Kikyo,” she introduces herself.

“Iwaizumi,” I reply, really just wanting to go home and sleep before work.

“Is that your family name or given name?” Kikyo asks.

“Family name,” I mumble.

“What’s your given name?” She asks.

God, why did my mom have to teach me not to be rude to girls?

“Hajime,” she smiles, “Iwaizumi Hajime. I like it, it suits you.”

“Thanks? Anyways I really have to go, I have work in an hour,” that wasn’t entirely a lie, I just don’t want to talk to her right now.

“Oh,” she says with a pout, “That’s fine.”

“See ya,” I say bye and just leave.

I speed-walk the rest of the way home. My bed is calling me and I deserve some sleep. I put on a bodysuit with a hood and basketball shorts just to save the city every day, so I can at least get some decent sleep. Hopefully Mattsun didn’t bring anyone home with him, he has some weird friends. I’m pretty sure they smoke pot in his room. 

When I unlock the door and open the door to the apartment, I am met with a pair of unfamiliar eyes. Standing a little ways away from the door is someone I’ve never seen before, but judging from the fact that the house doesn’t smell like pot or booze, this must be who Mattsun has been going on about.

“So you’re the infamous Iwaizumi,” he says with a smile, “I’m Hanamaki Takahiro, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I know your name, Mattsun wouldn’t shut up about you for the past month,” I return the smile, sensing the opportunity to tease Mattsun.

“I see my reputation precedes me,” he replies.

I like this guy. This is the first non-weirdo that Mattsun has ever brought home.

“You’re not telling him anything embarrassing are you Iwaizumi?” I hear Mattsun shout from the kitchen.

“Like what? The fact that you’ve given yourself food poisoning 4 times cooking the same dish? Or that your favorite pair of underwear is pink with little hearts on them?” I shout back, taking my shoes off.

“I’d like to know how on earth you found that second one out,” Hanamaki questions.

“When he’s drunk, he overshares,” I reply, stepping into the rest of the house.

“He really does, last time I saw him drunk, he told me how much he wanted to-” he starts, but is cut off.

“He doesn’t need to know that!” Mattsun shouts, causing Hanamaki to break out into a fit of laughter.

“I’m going to go take a nap, don’t. Do anything stupid,” I announce, setting my bag down and walking to my room. 

When I close my door, I take my jeans off and throw them in a random direction. Then, I plug my phone in and just collapse on my bed. Almost immediately I fall asleep, I’m too tired to stay awake. 

I wake up hours later and check the time—9 PM. Damn, I should probably get ready to go on patrol. As any good hero would do, I get dressed in the same costume (that I keep locked up from Mattsun’s stupid friends that decide to go through my shit). Then, I take a nice swan dive out my window after locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,328 words


	3. And They Were Roommates—Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile! It was the end of the first semester and I had work to catch up on.

On top of buildings is actually really peaceful, especially on the top of Tokyo’s tallest skyscrapers. I don’t have anyone bugging me—unless a certain jerkwad hero in teal follows me up here—and the only company I get are the birds that actually fly this high. The lights and the busy streets below seem really far away, and it gives me time to remember where I grew up. I only came to the city for university, and yet here I am, practically a test subject. 

“You look like you’re about to jump—and not try and catch yourself,” I hear a voice say.

Oh god, not this bitch again.

“Fuck off,” I snap.

“Oooh~ someone’s feisty today,” he coos, “Hoodie-Chan, you shouldn't be so mean, you’re a hero.”

“Unlike you, I’m not doing this for fame, I can act however I want as long as I’m helping people,” I reply.

I glance at him to see that he’s standing dangerously close to the edge—then again I’m sitting on the same ledge that he’s standing on.

“That’s some impression that you have of me,” he teases, “It’s almost like you hate me.”

“I DO hate you,” I shoot back.

“Do you hate me enough that you wouldn’t save me if I was in trouble?” He asks, spinning around.

I hear a clicking sound from his direction.

“Hey- What’re you-?” I look at him just in time to see him set the hand pieces that store his web fluid down and fall gracefully off the side of the building.

“Holy shit!” I shout.

“If I die I’m suing you!” He shouts up at me, though it’s hard to hear.

That’s when I dive after him. Since he’s all spread out, he’s falling slightly slower than me, so I catch up to him quickly. I grab him by the leg and attach a web to the building and swing to lower the force of the sudden stop. (Physics bitch.) 

“Awww Hoodie-Chan, you do like me,” he coos.

I don’t reply, but I swing us back up to the roof, and as soon as his feet touch the ground, it’s on sight.

I tackle him to the ground.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could have DIED!” I shout, “What would’ve happened if I couldn’t reach you? Don’t you ever think?” 

He’s quiet for a moment, “But you didn’t let me fall.”

I can hear a slight strain in his voice, he knows what he did was stupid.

“You’re such an idiot,” I grumble.

We sit like that for a minute, not moving. I’m still practically on top of him, grabbing his rather thin wrists tightly. At some point he yelps, and I realize that I might’ve squeezed too hard. I let go of him.

“Sorry,” I sigh, sitting back on my heels.

“No, it’s my fault,” he sighs, “It’s just really easy to tease you.”

“Careful,” I warn him to be wary of his next words.

“You remind me a lot of someone I’ve had my eye on for awhile,” he says calmly.

What? WHAT?! 

“If you start crying I’m leaving,” I cackle.

“Mean Hoodie-Chan!” He smacks my arm.

“You’re the one telling me shit about your sad life,” I sigh.

He chuckles, “Shouldn’t you be ‘protecting the city’ or something?” He says ‘protecting the city’ with finger quotes. 

“Oh shit, yeah,” I start to stand up.

“You know, you should really take days off. The world isn’t going to fall apart if you aren’t out for one night,” he says, stopping me in my tracks.

“How would you know that I don’t take days off,” I question.

“Because I see you every time I’m out, and I’ve even seen you on my days off,” he comments, “In fact, you almost hit me with a web once.”

I try and think about all of the people I’ve almost webbed. There are too many to remember all of them.

“So you’re saying I’ve seen your ugly mug without the mask on?” I ask, trying to keep calm despite his statement.

“If I took this mask off right now, I can guarantee that you wouldn’t agree with that statement,” he hums.

“Then prove it,” I taunt.

“Then I’d have to kill you,” he teases.

“That’s not very heroic of you,” I comment.

“It's only a crime if I get caught,” he says, and I can hear the smile on his tone.

These are the types of conversations where I enjoy his company. Sometimes our bantering is rather comforting. And unlike that asshole Oikawa, this guy’s ego is way more bearable.

“I suppose you’re right with the days off, but I’m not sure how comfortable I feel if my days off are the same as yours, leaving no one,” I say after a moment.

“I take breaks every Saturday and Wednesday,” he says.

“So that’s why those are my favorite days,” I mumble.

“Hey! I know you enjoy my company,” he argues.

“I really don’t,” I grumble. 

That was a lie, it’s nice to have another person like me—even if we don’t really know each other.

He hums in response, “I don’t believe you.”

I roll my eyes.

“Whatever, I’m out of here, I’m tired as fuck,” I say before getting ready to go home.

“Sleep well Hoodie-chan,” he smiles, putting on his hand pieces.

“Stop calling me that,” I grumble.

He scoffs, “As if.”

With that, I swing off of the roof and back to my apartment, only stopping to stop a robbery here and there.

I land on the wall next to my window, and start opening it. Wait, why is my window closed? I start to climb inside and when I’m about halfway through, I hear something hit the ground.

“Holy shit-” a voice makes my head snap up.

Standing in my room is Mattsun, looking up at me, shocked.

“What the fuck are you doing in the window?” He says, picking up a book and threatening to throw it.

“Wait! Wait! Mattsun it’s me!” I shout, pulling off the mask on my head.

“Iwaizumi?” He asks, “how high am I?”

“Yo, I heard screaming. What’s happen- oh,” I look at the door to see that guy from earlier—Hanamaki—standing there, in one of Mattsun’s shirts.

“Why are you in an ungodly amount of spandex?” Mattsun asks.

“Long story,” I mumble, climbing the rest in the way into the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,065 words

**Author's Note:**

> 924 words


End file.
